


青桔和药

by Rainymoon0415



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainymoon0415/pseuds/Rainymoon0415





	青桔和药

爱豆年下李赫宰×G\\\V\\\男\\\优年上李东海  
*OOC预警  
八 青桔和药，十年  
                    “到死都要相爱。”  
        漫长十年，各自散失。李赫宰在没有他的药的时候，身体为自己打造了某种与毒素对抗的免疫体系，高效却岌岌可危。不幸的是，那个体系现在已经完全被摧毁了。在双唇相覆盖时。  
        李赫宰的舌头溢出酸味，那是因为思念过度而产生的饥渴的味道。他们互相撕咬吮吸，血液的腥味很快充斥了两只嘴唇。  
        无需撩拨，李赫宰有了雄性本能的反应。李赫宰一步步主导着向屋里移动，把李东海按在墙上，用手指贪婪吞咽他的滋味，就像掏空一只蜜瓜的果肉和汁水。李赫宰用力撕开李东海的睡衣，褪下他最后一层遮盖。他一手揉捏滑过每一块肌肉，一手解开自己的腰带。  
        李赫宰把李东海翻过身压在墙上，用手拨弄着李东海的舌尖。醉酒的他失去理智，没有准备，进入，冲撞，撕裂。李东海疼得喊出了来，直到李赫宰感觉到手指蘸上了泪他才停止动作。  
       “对不起，我是醉了。”李赫宰将李东海翻过身来，李东海的嘴唇周围泛红，眼眶湿着起了血色。  
        李赫宰低头吻掉挂在李东海脸上的泪珠，用双唇亲吻他双唇以外的地方。如果亲吻是一种阅读方式，那李东海就是最好的读物。李赫宰用舌尖洞悉李东海的身体，吞吐，舔舐，爱抚，吸吮。蜜汁浸润双唇。  
        李赫宰吐掉产自李东海的蜜糖，将他抱起，放在床上。他要好好欣赏这个男子，满目旖旎，激起波澜，尽享欢宴。他在思考奏响这具完美酮体的方式。  
        李东海依旧渴望，渴望自己空虚的形状被李赫宰填满，结合，点燃。渴望褪去一切后被李赫宰的身体掩埋，得到一切，他的肌肤，他的秀发，他的秘密。李东海的腰身、嘴唇、丰肥都迫切着李赫宰口中的柔软。李赫宰勾勾手指就能将他拥入怀中，光是李赫宰的声音，就足以让他褪下一切衣物。  
        那不像是爱抚，而更像一种仪式，一种教徒膜拜神像的仪式。神坛崩塌，神像吟唱。李东海与李赫宰想两块拼图毫无瑕疵地镶嵌。纠缠在一起的肉身在床沿边蠕动。  
        面对面，李东海看见这个侵占者坚实而匀称的线条，在白麻窗帘过滤后的柔和光线里形同完美。以汁液和力量充盈饱满的轮廓得以凝固，留下臣服。  
        李赫宰耽溺于药物。伏在身上，深埋体内。  
        “我爱你，我……爱你，啊，恩，我爱你，我爱你，嗯嗯……我爱你，我爱你。我连你的一条笑纹都没有忘记。”李东海对着身上的男子耳语，指尖滑过他的脊梁。  
        低于灌进耳朵，李赫宰想用更好的方式去使用李东海的樱唇，他覆上那片红润，李东海的舌头好像闪着光，那是他们的体液交流。每一次循环开始和终结，都来自亲吻。  
         李东海的舌头柔软无力，无法再倾吐出任何言语，唯有李赫宰的名字。李东海对人类身体所有的憧憬都在李赫宰身上得到了安放。  
        房子好像也开始匀加速转动，这对恋人眩晕，仿佛具有了飞翔的性质，宇宙尽头也只是一次用力冲撞就能达到的高度。  
        天微亮。李赫宰环着李东海睡去，床单上是糟糕的痕迹。  
        李东海在李赫宰怀中哭醒，“李赫宰，你知道这十年我有多难吗？你或许有梦，有光，可我的生活始终是一片黑暗。我选择浑浑噩噩度日，把自我堕落的理由推脱给你。”李东海身体颤抖，低声哭泣。  
        李赫宰从背后更用力绕着李东海，直到两颗心以相同的频率跳动，那样他能以最大的振幅去感受怀中的爱人。如果可以用千万种方式爱你，那我会选择最热烈的那种。  
        “东海，我一如十年前那样爱你。若旁人问起我们相爱几年，我会回答‘十年’。”  
        他们陷入热恋，一如十年前那样炙热，甚至更加灼目。  
        李赫宰要自己在这段感情中更为勇敢、鲜明、坚定、纯粹。他邀李东海像普通恋人一样走在街上，路人时不时投来怀疑的目光。李赫宰摘下帽子，在街旁与李东海拥抱。  
        “你疯了！”  
        “我没疯，这是我这十年来最清醒的瞬间。闭上眼睛，可能会很亮。”  
        人们围成一圈，确认后一阵骚动，闪光灯打在两个人的身上，光好像也有了重量。  
        他们想要相拥坠入黑暗，以最近的距离，就这样相拥。即使浸入岩浆也无所谓，至少自己的鼻息还能吞吐到对方的肩上。一起堕入岩浆也不错，炙热会使他们拥抱得更紧，皮肤一起溃烂发出噼啪爆裂声，可是两个人的血液可以交融，直到骨头也开裂，心脏停止跳动的一瞬间，在离你最近的地方死去，那我的灵魂也会记住你。  
        这对恋人以两倍的速度和眼前的世界分离，改变与世界的相处方式。  
         
        “我要让全世界的人都知道我们在相爱，我们活在爱中。”


End file.
